Aydin Chas Borys
Aydin Chas Borys, "Dyn", is a character on Plagued, created on October 25, 2011 by Ambrose. Personality: Because of his isolation from civilization in his years hiding, he’s become quite the wild child. He doesn’t remember much about being human but believes that everyone he sees wants to eat him now. He’s also been traumatized by the sight of his parents becoming a feast right before his very eyes, and because of what he saw he cannot talk, no matter how hard he tries. He doesn’t remember how being normal is like. If he sees someone, he will try to hide. However, if they spotted him and is trying to either help or harm him he will become violent, growling and kicking, and even slashing at the nearest part of body with his treasured knife. He’s been through enough pain that he doesn’t let it bother him much anymore, at least from scratches and from being cramped in small spaces for long periods of time. He’s afraid of the dark because he can’t see well, and refuses to eat any meat in fear of becoming one of these flesh-eating creatures. If he sees girls, he will suddenly become shy and not want to harm them, even if they go after him. However, when cornered, he’s like a wolf ready to defend his family. He cries easily, too. Appearance: His clothes are in pieces, literally. Being a nudist he would've discarded them months ago, but they are his only "suit of armor". He's a very skinny kid who needs to eat, bad. Along his body he has mild and large scratches from previous encounters and near misses. He appears sickly but isn't one of the lessers, yet. History: Growing up with a family who was very open-minded but wealthy in their own way, the boy was a happy child. He had a big sister who had gone off to college, but he was always looking forward to her returns because she brought him gifts every time. He was about ready to start fourth grade when it all went down into ruins. On the night before school started for him, he heard loud noises downstairs, and ran down only to discover a few people eating away at his father’s writhing body. His mother’s head was missing, but she was sitting directly in front of the boy. Another of these flesh-eating creatures spotted him, and without warning, without even a moment of hesitation, lunged after him. The boy managed to run out of the house, barely getting away. Since then, he’s found a small store in the outskirts where there were plenty of small spaces. Although it was very cramped he could stay in these small spaces where the lessers couldn’t reach him. They could stay for hours, though, allowing him to understand he needed better hiding places and so forth. Several times he’s come face to face with a human but reacted to them just like he would with a lesser; running away and hiding as long as he could. During the three years since the apocalypse began, the boy learned he needed to keep moving and not stay in one place too long. From several close calls he learned this lesson, and began moving from one store to another, even occasionally finding a house where he could gather some food and water and hide up in the attic. He would try more than often to find fresh food wherever he went but didn’t have much luck. He started to depend on the cockroaches to eat and also on rainwater to drink since there was no running water in any of the houses. Although sickly, he was able to hide in the small crates or air vents he could find, sometimes having to stay in there for long periods of time due to the amount of these creatures lurking around in the store. Fun Facts: Likes: ''He likes cheese pizza and toys that don't come to life.'' Dislikes: ''He doesn't like the dark or anything creepy. He especially loathes anything that tries to eat him. He's not a freaking meal, no matter how many times his grandmother said he looked delicious!'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Active Category:Humans